


50 ways to annoy...

by AnnieDMC



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, im bad at tagging, kind of reader insert, little bit of romance, will add more characters, will add more fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDMC/pseuds/AnnieDMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would annoy the heck out of your favorite characters? No?<br/>Well, this is the perfect fic to find an answer to that - If you have a deathwish, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 ways to annoy...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody who happens to read this!  
> I actually posted these on my DA page, but I figured it would be cool to post it here too. I will eventually add more fandoms and characters. If you have a request and I know the fandom AND the character, I'll probably give it a shot.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and happy new year :)

**50 Ways to annoy: Daiki Aomine.**

** **

1\. Tell him Taiga is better than him.

2\. Tell him that basketball is not a ‘real’ sport.

3\. Tell him you prefer football.

4\. Steal his bentos while he’s not looking.

5\. Invite a bunch of people to the rooftop while he is there.

6\. Steal his Horikita Mai-chan’s magazines.

7\. Hide them in Momoi’s locker.

8\. Video-tape reactions and upload the video on Youtube.

9\. Tell him that pink is prettier than blue.

10\. Put hot chili peppers in his Teriyaki burger.

11\. Get a gigantic bee plushie and give him that as his birthday present.

12\. Put a dead frog in Momoi’s desk and blame it on him.

13\. Proceed to follow point number eight again.

14\. Make him play chess with you, once he is about to win, rage-quit and scream; “THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME IS ME!”

15\. Dress up as Kuroko for Halloween and scare him at every given chance. Additional points if you steal his candy.

16\. Give him Goya chocolates in Valentine’s Day.

17\. Remind him that Seirin won against them.

18\. Tell him Kise is better looking than him.

19\. Whenever he tries to talk to you, close your eyes and whisper; “Shh, I’m in the zone.”

20\. Randomly hug/kiss him, and then run away like a maniac.

21\. Ask him why he decided to be the blue ranger.

22\. Dress up as Kagami and tell him, “You are the Tweedle Dee to my Tweedle Dum.”

23\. Tell him that number five is for losers.

24\. Follow him around everywhere, when he questions, whisper; “I am the shadow.”

25\. Create a false profile of him on Facebook. Post a compromising picture of him and one of the GOM boys or Kagami. Extra points if it is Kagami.

26\. Whenever he yells at you, scream; “I’m sorry! Don’t arrest me, please!”

27\. After he finishes speaking, yell; “BANG!” for no apparent reason.

28\. Invite him to a sleep over in your house. Talk about girly stuff.

29\. Steal his phone and change his wallpaper to a picture of Kise – shirtless.

30\. Follow him everywhere like a lost puppy. If he ignores you scream really loud; “NOTICE ME, SENPAI!”

31\. Whenever he starts flirting with someone else, playfully slap his butt and wink at him. Watch him be ignored.

32\. Change his ring-tone to a Taylor Swift song.

33\. Whenever he is at practice, get a megaphone (buy it on e-bay – with his money) and start singing ‘The Zone’ song.

34\. Get a permanent marker. Draw a mustache in his face while he is sleeping.

35\. Steal his shampoo and replace it with pink hair dye. Run away and hide.

36\. When watching TV together, change the channels five minutes before every show ends. Again, run away and hide afterwards.

37\. Ask him what gender he is. When he replies, add; “That’s what YOU think.”

38\. Cry every time he yells at you. Make him buy you a cake as an apology.

39\. Draw mustaches in every Horikita Mai-chan picture that he has.

40\. Whenever he skips practice and goes to the rooftop trying to sleep, sing the ‘This is the song that never ends.’ song.

41\. When handing in an assignment together, _accidentally_ misspell his name to ‘Ahomine’. Watch the teacher laugh. Watch the class laugh. Run for your life.

42\. Speak in English and watch as he tries to decipher what you just said.

43\. Whenever you do something wrong and he snaps at you, counter with an; “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I the one who cannot go into the second zone?” When he doesn’t answer, add; “Thought so.”

44\. Whenever Kagami is around, comment on how a cute couple they would make.

45\. Ask him why he broke up with Kuroko.

46\. Tell him that Haizaki is a better bad-boy.

47\. Use his laptop to read smut fanfics about him and any other boy. Leave the pages open.

48\. Buy an orange wig, and a black Shinigami costume. Dress like that and as soon as Aomine appears, yell: “LET’S FIGHT, GRIMMJOW!”

49\. Show him this list.

50\. Do the forty-nine aforementioned points. RUN.


End file.
